Quand un mur se brise, une nouvelle vie peut commencer
by Lyly Ford
Summary: juste après la fin de l'épisode 2 de la saison 7 Beneath you ou Démons intérieurs.
Cheesy à souhait lol alalala j'étais vraiment dans le mode cheesy à cette époque-là ^^

Histoire commencée le 4 janvier 2004

Auteur : Lonelyslayer

Résumé _: juste après la fin de l'épisode 2 de la saison 7 Beneath you ou Démons intérieurs._

Note de l'auteur **: Ca m'a donné l'idée après avoir revu une fois de plus l'épisode.**

 **Dédicace : A mes amies Spuffistes: Bloody, Spuffy, Satine, lincy, Séverine, Ofé et euh pleins d'autres que je ne peux pas citer, sinon je n'aurais plus la place d'écrire la fic ! lol**

DISCLAIMER : Toutes ces personnes ne m'appartiennent pas ! Ils sont évidemment la propriété du dieu créateur de la plus génial des série, merci a toi et toute ton équipe Joss Whedon, de la Century Fox, de Mutant Enemy etc. etc.

* * *

Buffy sentit les larmes tombées sur ses joues, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle pleurait ! Pourquoi pleurer pour un homme qui vous a fait tant de mal ?! Elle le regarda longuement puis se décida à faire quelque chose, elle se sortit de sa torpeur et s'approcha du vampire. Elle sursauta quand elle vit que son torse brûlait puis se ressaisit et l'éloigna de la croix. Elle se remit à pleurer de plus belle en voyant son torse, tout était sa faute, pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle fasse du mal, pourquoi à lui !

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura à chaudes larmes, elle sentit alors une main caresser ses cheveux, elle releva les yeux et vit le visage de Spike qui lui souriait.

-Spike mais pourquoi tu souris ?!

-Parce que je veux pas te voir pleurer poussin.

-Excuse-moi, mais tu…pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Ca quoi ?!

-Mais ça, te blesser ! Dit-elle toujours en larmes en montrant son torse.

-Il le fallait Buffy.

-IL FALLAIT QUOI, QUE TU BRULES SUR LA CROIX ?

-Ouais comme ça, tu n'aurais plus eu à me….

-….TAIS-TOI !

Il baissa la tête puis Buffy déclara bouleversée :

-Spike, la seule personne fautive ici c'est moi, moi et personne d'autre.

Il releva la tête puis affirma :

-Non, ne dis pas ça Buffy, c'est moi qui est tenté de…

-…Je sais tout ça Spike, mais tu ne l'aurais jamais fait si…si je ne t'avais traité comme je l'ai fait !

-Je suis un vampire Buffy, les vampires font du mal !

-Mais pas quand ils aiment !

-….

-Seulement quand ils souffrent, comme je t'ai fait souffrir !

-Oui c'est vrai, mais j'avais bu et Dawn m'a dit que je t'avais fait de la peine, je ne voulais pas t'en faire et je t'en ai fait doublement ce soir là.

-Et moi alors, comptes-tu les fois ou je t'ai fait de la peine ! Parce que là, c'est moi la gagnante, sûrement pas toi !

-Buffy, ce n'est pas grave je sais que tu m'aimais pas et que tu te servais de moi, je ne voulais pas penser ça mais l'âme m'y a aider.

-Oui c'est vrai je ne t'aimais pas enfin j'aurais pu essayer de t'aimer mais je n'ai pas voulu, c'était si dure après tout ça de revenir à la vie alors que là-bas j'étais heureuse, mais avec toi je…

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis avoua sincèrement :

-Mais avec toi j'étais bien, je ne voulais pas te dire toute ces choses là, ces choses méchantes qui te blessait, mais je l'ai disais pour mettre un mur entre nous.

-Un mur ?!

-Un mur oui, bon pas de pierre mais un mur, que chaque jour je devais m'efforcé de le reconstruire.

-Tu avais tant que ça peur de moi ?!

-Non pas de toi, de moi.

-De toi ?!

-Oui de moi, car… te souviens-tu le soir où on avait couché ensemble sous le tapis ?

-Oui.

-Eh bien, on a commencé à discuter et je n'arrivais pas à remettre ce mur et c'est toi qui la reformé en disant "je n'ai jamais était avec un tel animal " ! Sinon peut-être que le mur se serait brisé et que j'aurais pu commencer à…

-…M'aimer ?

-Oui. Mais maintenant tout est différent Spike.

Il la regarda surprise puis elle se rapprocha et dit avec le sourire :

-Maintenant je ne veux plus de mur, plus de méchancetés, plus rien de tout ça !

-Tu veux quoi alors ?

-Repartir de zéro, comme je l'ai fait pour ma vie, pour celle de Dawn, je veux repartir à zéro pour nous deux aussi !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'aucun homme n'a jamais autant souffert pour moi, parce que personne n'a voulu changer pour que je puisse l'aimer et parce que c'est toi Spike qui a changé par amour pour moi. Pas comme Angel, pas à cause d'une âme, moi pour moi. Avant je ne voyais pas tous les sacrifices que tu faisais pour moi mais maintenant si.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça changera maintenant ?

-Eh bien que je ne te regarderais plus de la même manière, que je t'aiderai à aller mieux car tu vas mal Spike et j'ai peur pour toi et aussi que j'apprendrais à te connaître, à connaître autant Spike que William comme toi tu apprendras à me connaître moi Buffy et pas la Tueuse.

-Non Buffy, il ne faut pas !

-Mais pourquoi ?!

-Je te ferais du mal, j'en suis sur et je te…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car Buffy déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis le regarda intensément et murmura d'une voix très douce :

-Parce que je t'aime.

Spike la regarda stupéfait, il essaya de lire un quelconque mensonge dans ses yeux mais pour la première fois de sa non-vie, il comprit qu'elle ne mentait pas alors il se décida à l'écouter.

-Je t'aime Spike, et ça depuis longtemps mais je m'étais efforcé de croire que cet amour était malsain et qu'à la fin on se ferait du mal mais là, là je sais que le mal est déjà apparut, on s'en est fait beaucoup alors que pourtant je t'aimais, mais tu sais, si tu n'avais pas quitté la ville, je t'aurais tout dit, je m'en voulais tant des paroles que j'avais prononcé mais j'avais eu si peur, tu m'aimais et tu voulais me forcer à faire l'amour alors je ne comprenais plus, j'étais terrifié et je ne pensais pas que tu étais une bête sanguinaire, ni un monstre !

-Moi si.

-Toi oui mais pas moi, je n'ai jamais pensé cela de toi sauf sur le moment, car j'étais terrifiée et je ne voulais pas croire que tu aurais pu faire cela. Mais le mal est fait, et le mal peut s'oublier pour un avenir meilleur, un avenir sans mensonge, sans rien de mauvais !

-Tu crois en nous Buffy ?

-Plus que jamais !

-…

-Spike, je t'aime et ne veut plus te faire de la peine, si tu me laisses une chance de te prouver que nous ce ne sera pas que du sexe, je te le prouverais !

Il sourit, puis caressa sa joue et chuchota avant de l'embrasser :

-Mon amour, je le veux plus que tout aussi !

Elle sourit à son tour puis se blottit dans ses bras en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire de mal puis elle déclara honnêtement :

-Finit le mensonge Spike, maintenant je ne te dirais que la vérité et la première c'est que je t'aime !

-Et la deuxième ? Demanda t-il amusé.

-Je veux que tu viennes à la maison !

-Et la troisième ?

-Que tu sois déclaré officiellement comme mon petit ami à Alex et Dawn !

-Et ?

-Et que tu te taises avec tes questions car pour le moment c'est tout ce que j'ai comme idée !

-C'est déjà pas mal je trouve !

-Oui mais ce n'est que le début. Affirma t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement

 **fin**


End file.
